This invention relates, generally, to automatic film, processor apparatuses and, more particularly, to an improved solution filling system for such devices.
As is known in the art, in the typical film processor apparatus, the film is conveyed through the processor tanks in either a horizontal, vertical or serpentine path by spaced pairs of transport rollers, or between mesh-web carrier belts. As the film is conveyed through the apparatus, it is sequentially immersed in a developer solution, a fixer solution and water. Thereafter, the film is dried and dispensed from the apparatus.
The developer and fixer solutions and water are contained in separate tanks located in the processor housing. In the horizontal path apparatus, the liquids are pumped from the tanks into roller racks located above the tanks, thereby to contact the film as it passes through the roller racks. The liquids drain from the roller racks back into the tanks, such that the liquids are continuously recirculated. In the vertical path, and the serpentine path devices, the transport rollers or mesh-web carrier belts convey the film directly into the tanks where the film is submerged in the liquids. As will be apparent, in all types of film processing apparatus, the liquid levels in the tanks will gradually diminish as the liquids wet the film and as the liquids evaporate. As a result, it is necessary for the apparatus operator to fill all tanks initially, once monthly for example, and then, to replenish the liquids periodically. In some types of processor apparatus, this replenishment is accomplished automatically, by the use of sensing and pumping systems or by gravity-feed systems employing overhead-mounted inverted jugs. These automatic replenishment systems tend to be either expensive or prone to operational problems, or both.
In the known non-automatic-replenishment processors, the developer solutions and fixer solutions are replenished by manually removing the top lid or upper housing of the apparatus, to expose the tanks therein, in order to visually observe the amount of replenishment required, and in order to visually observe the condition of the solutions (i.e. the color of each is an indication of solution efficacy). Developer solutions and fixer solutions are then added to their respective tanks by lifting jugs of each solution above the apparatus, and pouring solutions down into the respective tanks. This same procedure is also required when initially filling the tanks in automatic-replenishment processor apparatus, and after each monthly draining and cleaning. Water is normally fed directly into the water tank via plumbing connections from a water tap.
Removal of the top lid or upper housing is somewhat time consuming and cumbersome, but the far more critical problems involved in initial filling and manual replenishment are: (1) lifting of the jugs over the apparatus is difficult, due to the weight of the solutions in the jugs, and; (2) it is very difficult to pour the solutions into their respective tanks without some degree of splashing, and developer and fixer solutions are highly incompatible, such that the splashing of even small amounts of fixer into the developer tank contaminates the developer, causing major processing problems in machine operation.
Thus, an improved filling system for the manual filling of, and replenishment of, developer and fixer solutions in automatic film processor apparatuses is desired.
One object of this invention is to provide a film processor which is easily filled and replenished with film developing and fixing solutions.
Another object is to provide such a film processor wherein the levels of and the condition of the solutions within the processor are easily observed.
Another object is to provide such a film processor which substantially reduces the possibility of cross-contamination of the film developing and fixing solutions and to eliminate any possibility of overflowing of the solutions within the interior of the processor.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a review of the following disclosure and accompanying drawings.